Unexpected
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Sometimes, the unexpected really does happen with one accidental step.  ShinxKayashima fluff.  Set in around college years or so.


Unexpected

**AN:** For the reviewer who said they would like to see a longer, more romantic story with this pairing! :D Yomingo, right? It probably isn't as romantic as you would like, but it's clearer than the other vague one. Enjoy~ Characters may be OOC, but just slightly.

Begin~

* * *

Shin sighed. He didn't want to be here right now, because as of currently, he was in a really bad mood. Every one of his brother's old schoolmates was here, and they brought along a few people. The annoying blond haired guy, Nakatsu, was singing some old song on the karaoke machine while Mizuki, the affections of his old crush and his brother were sitting quite closely together, laughing at his horrible singing. Now he knew that they were together, he brooded. In fact, almost everyone here was together with someone else. Noe with Erika, Sekime with Rie, with the exception of Nakatsu (he wasn't surprised) and this very odd person called Kayashima. Uggggggghhhhhhhhhh… just looking at them reminded of what his so called "college friends" said earlier that day. His mood soured a lot more. Sitting there with his chin on his hands, he started plotting their utter demise.

"…"

Kayashima glanced Shin's way. He sat his body down in the empty seat right next to him.

"Your aura is very brooding today. Like a whirlwind, it shifts from stormy grey to violent blues and subdued purples. There is obviously something on your mind; what's wrong?"

Shin jumped a foot in the air, startled. Looking at the strange person next to him, he could only grasp his heart and breathe weakly.

"Shin? Is there something wrong?"

Sano offered him a hand up. Great, just great. Everyone else heard what Kayashima had said and everyone knew that when Kayashima spoke of auras, he was telling the truth.

"Well, if you must know… wait, no. It's too embarrassing."

"Shin. Tell me. Now."

Shit. Once aniki had that tone of voice, no one would be able to refuse him. It's like the Ice Demon suddenly started to appear.

"My friends told me I need to get laid."

Sano's expression told him that he was seriously trying to murder his friends by sending a mental ray of deadly lasers. Shin hastily added on "It was a joke! A joke!"

Mizuki replied with passion in her fist.

"That's not right! We should go knock some sense into these so called friends of yours!"

"Hear hear!"

Nakatsu and Erika agreed wholeheartedly. Noe and Sekime were sitting there in a corner, obviously plotting with Sano over some evil way of murdering his friends with mental death rays (if that was even possible) without being found out. Suddenly he felt a hand pat his head.

"Don't worry too much about it; it's bad for your health."

Kayashima reassured him, sitting next to him while patting his head. He could only question what made him do that as he was suddenly whisked toward Rie who cooed over him and kept fussing over him while repeating that darned line over and over again.

"You poor thing!"

Suddenly, he heard a laugh in the corner. Noe was clutching his stomach, rolling around the ground laughing hysterically.

"Sekime came up with a great idea!"

Noe jokingly continued.

"We should set you up with Kayashima!"

"Wait, WHAT? You mean with him in a date or with him in a DOUBLE date with two girls?"

After seeing Shin's disbelieving expression, Nakatsu joked around even more.

"With him on a date!"

Everyone started cracking up at this; Shin noted that even Sano was trying to fight off a smile on his face. Shin sighed. They were DEFINETELY not helping.

The brown mahogany door closed with a clack. Slipping off his shoes, Shin collapsed on his brown leather sofa, exhausted. The lights were dim, he noted. That meant that his roommate was out, probably spending time with his girlfriend. The small apartment that they had rented seemed larger and lonelier than before.

_Maybe they were right. Maybe I really need someone to spend time with…_

The thought flitted briefly through his mind as he fell into a deep sleep on the sofa.

"Ow!"

Shin clutched his forehead in pain, currently reeling away from the other person in pain. He just rounded a corner in the supermarket and crashed into someone. As Shin's eyes fluttered open, still blurred from the pain, he caught a familiar shock of black hair with purple tints in it.

"Kayashima…?"

"Ahhhh. Shin."

Shin blinked. He had not expected to quite literally run into Kayashima and in the supermarket nonetheless.

"What are you going here?"

Inwardly, Shin smacked his forehead. People went to supermarkets to buy food, not for fun! Otherwise, they wouldn't even come here.

"…nevermind. You don't have to answer that question."

The corners of Kayashima's mouth tilted up. Wait- was that a smile? Shin's disbelief must've showed somehow because Kayashima smiled even more at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can actually smile."

"I can see that."

Shin's dry answer provoked a laugh from Kayashima. Shin started. It seemed like he had really changed in college. This Kayashima was more laidback and carefree than he was in high school.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Hm? Yeah, I do. I live near here."

"Really?"

After a few moments of conversation, the two found out that their apartments were within two blocks of each other. As they carried their plastic bags full of their week's share of grocery, they talked about random things, like school or annoying roommates and such. When they finally reached the traffic light where they would part, they hesitated. Shin had never been so relaxed with any one person before, even his family. His brother, was a whole different story though but still, Kayashima was the only person so far that he felt so comfortable around. Kayashima, sensing his hesitation, smiled at him.

"Would you like to meet up again at sometime? I just moved in and am not entirely familiar with this neighborhood. Would you show me around?"

He really liked it when Shin's aura was so lit up with joy, Kayashima decided. He would love to see that beautiful rosy color again.

"Sure, I would love to. Tomorrow?"

"Mmmm… why not?"

And so their friendship began. Day after day, they would undoubtedly meet up and go places together. Soon, they became the best of friends. They started to call each other by their first names. Shin liked being with Kayashima; it filled his days with joy. Not that before, he was depressed, but it felt like something was missing from his life. It did not occur to him until a while later that he was lonely before. As if he would confess that to someone though. When they parted ways on vacation to go visit their respective homes for awhile, Shin entered the door with a slight smile on his face and a small bounce to his step. His parents just thought he was happy and were happy for him, but Sano was keen. He noticed that every night, Shin would call someone on his cellphone and would always come out of the room with a large smile on his face. Being the protective older brother that he is, he was inquisitive of who it was. So one night he happened to "overhear" the conversation. In the first few sentences, he heard "Taiki" and heard enough.

"So Kayashima eh?"

With that, he walked back to his room chuckling.

The New Year had passed. And with the New Year past, new tidings came as well. Now, Shin was living with Kayashima. He had finally ditched his old roommate as that guy wanted to live with his girlfriend (now fiancée) and Kayashima had invited him anyways. Their days were filled with interesting talks. He learned many new aspects of Kayashima as well. For example, Kayashima disliked the drinking of alcohol. He would drink rice sake and grape wine when necessary, but only when necessary. He absolutely hated vodka, beer, liquor, booze, gin, and all the others of the like. Instead, he liked green tea. Kayashima was very old-fashioned, he mused. Today, they were going to the karaoke bar today. Kayashima had said today with a complete straight face, "I want to go karaoke today." Seriously, Shin didn't even know what to expect with the elder boy. The one thing he liked teasing the other about was his lack of height even if he was the elder. A hand waved in front of his face.

"Shin."

Shin looked up. Lo and behold, there was Kayashima in all his purple-haired glory.

"Taiki."

"Shin, let's go in."

Kayashima smiled at him. Shin could feel his heart skip a beat. Ever since he had moved in with Kayashima, he was getting this weird jittery feeling around him. His heart always beat unreasonably fast when Kayashima was around, his stomach gets filled with butterflies, and he just barely flushes when Kayashima brushes him with his fingers. After awhile and talking to the right people (mainly his brother), he found out that he was in love. Before, he didn't even consider that he would swing the other way. Anything was possible, he guessed. Kayashima proved him wrong in everything that he used to expect. His thoughts were in a tumble as he walked in with Kayashima. Today, he was going to confess to Taiki. It had to go well. He vaguely heard Kayashima ask for a reservation and followed him blindly into the room. It had to work well. They sang a few songs together before Shin finally worked up the nerve to do what he meant to do.

"Let me sing one by myself, Taiki."

"Mmkay, Shin."

The melody started off slow but cheerful. Shin's singing embraced the song and made it flow.

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that  
Where else to look for? A person good like you, a person good like you, a heart good like you, a gift good like you  
How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me  
Where else to look for? A guy happy like me, a guy happy like me, a guy who laughs with the greatest happiness like me_

_Your two warm hands get cold when I'm cold, your heart which used to be strong gets sensitive when I'm hurt  
To silently take my hands, to silently hold me, I only wish for those small comforts  
You don't know this heart of mine, which always wants to do more for you_

_My heart, say it out loud, my free soul  
The days left are even more than the time when I came love you with a heart which always felt like the first time_

_*There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that  
Where else to look for? A person good like you, a person good like you, a heart good like you, a gift good like you  
How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me  
Where else to look for? A guy happy like me, a guy happy like me, a guy who laughs with the greatest happiness like me_

_When my greedy heart gradually looks to other directions, when my greeds grow more than my mind can handle  
To understand, to tell me clearly after all those excuses "I'm here", only that one thing  
I'm always thankful. Will I ever act that well just like you_

_My heart, say it out loud, my free soul  
The days left are even more than the time when I came love you with a heart which always felt like the first time_

As he was singing, Kayashima felt awestruck. Only Shin could affect him like that. He felt his heart tremble as well.

_*There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that  
Where else to look for? A person good like you, a person good like you, a heart good like you, a gift good like you  
How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me  
Where else to look for? A guy happy like me, a guy happy like me, a guy who laughs with the greatest happiness like me_

_You know what, little much little even though I'm shy, you don't know it but you're burning like the sun, please understand my heart  
Even though those girls appearing on TV shows are sparkling, I always look at you (I'm crazy crazy Baby)  
Hearing you tell me "I love you", I have everything in this world You & I, You're so fine, Is there even anyone like you?  
I love you Oh, please know it, that to me there's only you, that I foolishly see you as my everything_

_We came on the same road, we are just like each other, how surprising, how thankful, it's just love_

_*There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that  
Where else to look for? A person good like you, a person good like you, a heart good like you, a gift good like you  
How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me  
Where else to look for? A guy happy like me, a guy happy like me, a guy who laughs with the greatest happiness like me  
There's no one like you_

As the last notes of the song faded away, Shin opened his eyes to smile at him. At that very moment, Kayashima was blinded. The aura that Shin displayed was so pretty. It was a very peachy kind of color.

_So warm...  
_

Just as he was about to comment on the aura, he drifted off as he saw it changing and shifting into beautiful hues of sun gold, warm peach, and finally into a pure brilliant white. Kayashima couldn't even begin to describe how it was. He had seen this color faintly in the auras of people who were in love with their significant others, but he hadn't thought much of it till now. Now as it was directed toward him, he really felt what the aura meant. It was shining with pure love.

Shin thought Taiki was absolutely adorable with his face surprised and his mouth open in a perfect "o" shape. He smiled. Seemed like Taiki had understood. Leaning in close, he confessed.

"I love you."

And to add on to that, Shin leaned in and brushed his lips against Taiki's. Just barely pulling away, he whispered into Taiki's lips.

"Sakura green tea, my favorite…"

Taiki flushed red at that. But he had also come to the recognition that he loved Shin as well. He just didn't realize it till now. Leaning in again, he brushed his lips against Shin's as well.

"I love you too."

* * *

The End

AUGH, THIS WAS REALLY BAD. FORGIVE ME PLEASE. (sobs in my little mushroom corner of doom)


End file.
